Ruby Anniversary
by Abarero
Summary: And yet, Lithuania felt like this year he wanted to do something out of the ordinary. Normal citizens had special celebrations for their fiftieth anniversaries, so why couldn't they for their four hundred and fortieth? Poland/Lithuania .


For the anniversary of the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth at the Union of Lublin on July 1, 1569.

* * *

**Ruby Anniversary**

* * *

It was common for couples to forget their anniversaries; the newlywed charm soon wearing off and it just becoming yet another holiday couples were forced to remember or face the wrath of their spouse. But, after _four hundred and forty years_ Lithuania really wondered if it even counted as important anymore.

Sure, by matters of state and politics and governments, the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth had been long dissolved. But even though they had their rough times around the wars, it had never really driven Poland and Lithuania themselves apart. It was somehow formal and informal all at once. It wasn't as if they themselves had been married, just their countries, and yet…

Lithuania sighed. Here he was getting all worked up over an anniversary that by all standards wasn't even an anniversary. It's not like they'd celebrated anything special in previous years, the night usually just filled with Poland inviting him out shopping, buying him clothes he thought looked 'fabulous' on him and treating him to a nice dinner. It was just another date with Poland, nothing special.

And yet, Lithuania felt like this year _he_ wanted to do something out of the ordinary. Normal citizens had special celebrations for their fiftieth anniversaries, so why couldn't they for their four hundred and fortieth?

_Poland will probably not even know what the occasion is,_ he groused inwardly. He'd been through several of Poland's favorite stores and still not seen a single gift that he deemed worthy.

Finally, he called up Estonia to see if he had any ideas. And after twenty minutes of listing off tech gadgets and suggestions to get said devices in pink, Estonia finally hit on an idea that worked.

"Well, I suppose you could always go the traditional route."

Lithuania blinked, coming to a halt outside a store in the Akropolis Mall. "Traditional? What's traditional for a four hundred and fortieth anniversary?"

Estonia laughed, and Lithuania could hear his fingers quickly typing away at a computer over the phone. "Good point. Let's try a fortieth anniversary then. Aha. There we go."

"What?"

"Ooh, Poland will _love_ this…"

* * *

Poland always got frustrated when his bosses said there was work to do on July 1st, just assuming that they'd remember an event from over four hundred years prior and the importance it might hold for their flamboyant nation.

"Like it's a totally special day and stuff, boss! I _so_ need to get my nails done and my hair fixed up before dinner tonight. As if I can just go like this, I look like totally grody and stuff!"

So after much fussing and pointing out that it was the weekend, Poland ran off to the mall to make all his appointments. He still had to pick up a gift too.

Sometimes Poland wondered if Lithuania even knew why he always treated him to some new clothes and dinner on July 1st. He was always too embarrassed to bring up _what_ the day was, finding it silly himself that he was still hung up on something from over four hundred years ago. But this time, Poland decided to get a special gift; something nice and fancy that might, _just might_ tip Lithuania off as to what the day was about.

As he perused the cases at the jewelers and occasionally blew a puff of air on his drying nails, Poland waved over a clerk.

"Hey, can you like totally tell me what the gift for a fortieth anniversary is?"

The clerk looked perplexed for a moment before clearly assuming this young blonde intended the gift for a grandparent. "It's a ruby, ma'am. I mean…sir?"

Poland blew a bubble with his gum and smiled. "Ah. Do you like know why and stuff? It's got a meaning, right?"

Rubbing his forehead and still not sure what to think of the odd customer, the clerk replied. "I think it has something to do with rubies being red, like an inner flame of passion that is still alive after many years."

Grinning, Poland crossed his arms determinedly. "Seriously? Then I totally like need to see what you have for men with rubies and stuff."

* * *

They met at one of their favorite restaurants in Warsaw; the blonde nation easily securing the best table at the best restaurant with his connections. Lithuania was pleased to see Poland in slacks, even if they were accompanied with a pink shirt and a purple tie; and he found himself awkwardly fidgeting with the box in his pocket when he spotted the other country waiting for him by the door.

"Hey!" He called out, a warm smile on his face. Poland closed the distance between them and wrapped him in an embrace.

"Like you were almost late! I was getting worried you wouldn't come."

Lithuania pulled back, blushing a bit as he mumbled, "I wouldn't forget today, Poland."

"Good. Just because I told you shopping was off this afternoon didn't mean I totally didn't want to see you."

Lithuania shook his head, clutching Poland's hand casually as they were lead inside. "Oh. I didn't think that at all. You were just busy, right?"

Poland blushed, stuffing his empty hand into his pocket and clutching the box there. "Y-Yeah. Just busy."

They settled into their chairs, the table lit with candles and furnished with roses. Lithuania looked expectantly to Poland at the sight of them, noticing that no other table had them. "Are the roses…"

But his query was cut off as a flushing Poland called over a waiter. "Hey like we're totally ready to order over here!"

Lithuania just smiled, easily reading the other nation. _Oh Poland. After so long did you really think I wouldn't notice you made special arrangements?_

As green eyes caught his own, Lithuania blinked. "Can I order something special, Liet?"

He nodded, a bit curious about Poland's actions. It was almost as if Poland knew what today was after all…

The two chatted as they waited for their food to arrive, Poland babbling on about the newest trends in fashion and Lithuania just smiling and giving his input on things every so often. After their plates were cleared away, and the two waited for their desserts to be brought out, Lithuania's hand drifted to his pocket once again. _Well, here goes nothing…_

"So uh, Poland…"

"Liet, I uh…"

They both came to an abrupt halt when they realized they were speaking simultaneously. Blushing, Poland waved a hand at Lithuania to continue.

"G-Go on."

"Oh." Lithuania blushed too. "Well, I know it's kind of silly. I mean, I don't think anyone else even remembers it much but…"

He fished out the box from his pocket and sat it on the table in front of Poland.

"It's kind of the anniversary of our…well, the Commonwealth?"

Poland's fork clattered from his hand, his eyes going wide. "Like oh my God!"

Before Lithuania could ask what was going on, Poland had quickly thrust his hand into his pocket and produced a similarly sized box. He put it on the table in front of Lithuania and smiled.

"I like totally got you something too! I can't believe you remembered. It's like our…"

"Four hundred and fortieth anniversary," Lithuania finished, a tender smile blossoming on his face.

"Oh get out of here, you totally knew didn't you?" Poland exclaimed, nervously running a hand up through his hair. "I've been thinking all day that like I was the only one who even remembered."

Lithuania reached a hand across the table and clutched Poland's hand in his own, his smile widening. "I thought it was just me being silly and nostalgic."

The two laughed at that, their fingers intertwining as they scooted their chairs closer. Finally, Poland spoke up. "Well, like you totally need to open your gift and stuff, Liet!"

He blushed, reaching out with his free hand to pick up the box. Hesitating, he glanced to Poland. "You too. Open yours."

Slowly, nervously, they opened the small boxes.

"Like no way!" Poland exclaimed, pulling out the small silver ring with a polished ruby set into it. "I can't believe I got you like the same thing."

And sure enough, Lithuania lifted out a slightly more masculine silver ring also adorned with a ruby stone.

By the time their dessert arrived, both of them had fond expressions on their faces and ruby rings on their fingers. And as they walked to Poland's house that night, their joined hands swinging back and forth between them, Lithuania quietly remarked.

"I suppose I should say 'Happy four hundred and fortieth anniversary,' Poland."

The blonde just grinned, pressing a quick kiss to Lithuania's lips as he replied, "And here's to hundreds of years more with you too!"

THE END


End file.
